Change of Heart
by wholocker78218
Summary: AU No war. No attack on Abnegation. When Taylor transfers from Candor to Dauntless, she meets a quiet girl from her own fraction she has never met, and does not recognize. What secrets does this girl possess and what is up with a certain young Dauntless leader.


**Hi guys this is my first Divergent fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please R&amp;R. I fyou have any question leave it in a review or message me, the same if you have any characters or story line syou thin k would be good for the story.**

**Please let me know if you think this is worth continuing as I wouldn't like to continue a story if no-one is enjoying it.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Wholocker x**

Word Count: 2323

Today is the day I decide my future. Do I stay with my family and keep them happy or do I leave and make myself happy? It should be an easy decision to make, but for me it' not.

My time has finally run out.

"Taylor Commyn."

I stand up from my seat and give a tight lipped smile to my parents before walking over to the stage. I take the knife and cut open my hand. I stare at each of the bowls before finally making my decision. I reach out my hand and let a drop of blood fall and land on the hot, sizzling coals. I hear a deafening cheer and smile as I make my way over to my new faction: my new family.

The rest of the ceremony went quickly, mostly because I was day dreaming from the moment I sat down. There was a flurry of movement and I looked up to see my new faction begin to leave. I join them and as soon as we walk through the doors, and into the sunlight, we break into a run towards the train tracks. I climb the pillar, that supports the train tracks, and reach the top just in time to see the train approaching quickly. I realise from watching he others that I have to jump onto the train. I start running, building up momentum, as the train glides as me. I reach up for the handle and grab it to pull myself into the open carriage. I land semi-gracefully and push myself against the wall of the carriage- still grinning from the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"They're jumping off the train!" An Amity girls shouts.

I look out of the carriage door and take a few steps back. I wait a few moments before running forward and jumping out the carriage. I feel like I am flying before my feet hit the solid ground and I role: to break my fall. The Amity girl from the train lands next to me a few second later but roles twice and then comes to a stop. When we both stand up she looks at me and smile widely.

"Well, that was fun." She say's and I can't help but smile. She had long brown hair, bright green eyes and is slightly smaller than me at about 5,6". "The name's Hazel, by the way."

"Taylor." I reply as we both walk over to a ledge where a young man (the perfect image of what a Dauntless should look like, with piercings along his eyebrow and tattoos covering his arms and the top of his neck) is standing.

"My name is Eric. I am one of the Dauntless leaders. If you want to enter the Dauntless compound you are going to have to jump off this roof. Who wants to go first?" The man on the ledge asks.

"Is there anything to catch us?" A boy in Erudite colours asks.

"You're going to have to jump and find out. Now who's first?" Eric asks again.

A girl from my old faction, who I don't recognise, steps forward and jumps onto the wall. With next to no hesitation, she jumps forward. During her descent she makes no sound. Eric waits a few moments before he asks who want to go next. I step forward, stand on the wall and look down, it's a big drop.

"Sometime today, initiate." Eric says, sounding bored.

I take one final look and then jump. The drop is bigger than I expected but eventually I feel myself land on a massive net. I bounce a few times before someone reached out a hand to help me off. Gladly, I take the hand and come face to face with a tall man staring at me with no visible emotion.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Taylor." I reply as he finally let's go of me.

"Second Jumper: Taylor." The man shouts and I hear a small cheer. I make my way over to where the first jumper I standing.

One by one, initiates fall through the hole in the ceiling and land on the net. After everyone was in the compound the guy from the net speaks up.

"My name is Four. Myself, Six, Peter and Christina will be training you and Eric will be over seeing your training. Dauntless born will go with Christina and Peter, seeing as you don't need a tour of the compound. Transfers will follow Six and me." Around half of the initiates, mostly boys, followed a short, dark skinned girl with a pixie cut and a tall boy with messy dark brown hair.

For and Six takes us on a tour of the compound, they showed us the Pit, the mess hall and the Chasm before leading us to our dorm room. Four and Six pause at the door to the dorm, forcing us to gather around them.

"Through this door will be where you will be sleeping throughout your initiation. Training starts at 8am and finishes at 6pm with a break for lunch at noon. After training you are free to do whatever you wish. You are not permitted to leave the compound unless accompanied by a full member." Four says and opens the door to our dorm and takes a few steps inside and we follow. There are 13 beds lining the walls. Four walks to the other side of the dorm and into the bathroom. There are no curtains, cubicles or walls just a vast open space. One wall is lined with shower heads and the other toilets.

"Pick a bed and get changed, then we will be taking you to the mess hall for lunch and then training begins after that." Six says as she and Four walk outside the dorm to wait on us.

I pick a bed in the middle of the room: on my left is Hazel who has quickly become my friend and the girl who was the first to jump from the roof. I get changed into a black tank top and black trousers with black boots. After I am finished changing I turn around to introduce myself to the girl who jumped first.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." I say extending my hand towards her.

"Dylan." She said in small voice, almost a whisper. She shook my hand firmly and let go quickly without being impolite. She was gorgeous; she had long honey blonde hair, bright blue/grey eyes like the seas during a storm. She had the perfect figure, which made me jealous; I could see from her tight tank top that she had the beginnings of a six pack, her arms and legs were toned nicely. The only thing missing from this girl was a smile, I hadn't exactly known her long but I haven't seen her smile at all.

We left the dorm and followed Four and Six back to the mess hall for lunch. Hazel and I grabbed our food and looked for an empty table, I spotted a table and we walked over to it. By the time we got there four boys had sat down, not wanting to be rude we sat down. I sat next to a boy with Blonde hair and muddy brown eyes, he wasn't big or have much muscle but he did look like he was quite strong, it just wasn't that obvious.

"Hello there, ladies." The boy across from me said, making me blush. He had Honey blonde hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He had a medium build and was seriously good looking. "My name is Carlisle and these guys are Leo, Alastor and Casper." He said and pointed to each of the boys at the table. Leo was sitting opposite Hazel (who was to my right), to my left was Casper and across from him was Alastor.

Like Carlisle, Alastor and Leo had a medium build. Alastor had Messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Leo had messy black hair and bright green eyes like Hazel.

"Well, my name's Hazel and this is Taylor." Hazel said while winking at a grinning Leo.

"You were in my old faction weren't you?" I said to Leo and Alastor.

"Yeah. Couldn't forget our gorgeous faces?" Leo said with a wicked smile. Hazel and I laughed which encouraged the boys to also.

"Do you remember Dylan from Candor?" I asked Alastor and Leo.

"Who's Dylan?" Alastor asked me with confusion clouding his face.

"She was the first jumper." I replied. How could this girl go completely unnoticed by me and these boys, when she was that pretty?

"I don't recognise her at all. I would definitely remember seeing her though I mean look at her." Leo said with his wicked smile. We all looked over to the table Dylan was sitting at, alone.

"Should we invite her over?" I asked.

"Too late." Hazel said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I didn't need and answer; just as Hazel lowered her head our instructors, Four and Six, sat down at our table. Six sat next to Hazel and Four sat across from her, next to Leo.

"Don't go quiet on our account." Six said to us when we suddenly went quiet and focused completely on our food.

"We just thought you guys might like some quiet time together without us distracting you." Leo said which made, Hazel and I giggle and the boy's snigger. Four and Six didn't look as amused as we were.

"I would suggest you don't make a comment like that again, initiate." Four said, glaring at Leo, who immediately stopped sniggering. The rest of us couldn't control ourselves and ended up biting our hands to stop ourselves from laughing. After ten minutes of awkward silence and all of us but Leo with bite marks in our hands Four and Six left the table and called all transfer initiates to follow them.

XOX

Four and Six guided us along a long corridor and then took us through into a wide room will punching and kicking bags lining one of the far walls. There was a firing range on the left side and on the right there were human targets made out of wood.

"This is the training room. There are three stages of initiation. The first is Physical, the second is Emotional and the third is Mental. In this room we will teach you how to fight, shoot a gun and throw knives. You will be ranked during your training. You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born but you will be ranked with them. Showing skills, talents and good technique will get you points, failure to follow orders, or talking back will cause you to lose points."

"Why are we being ranked?" A boy from Erudite asked.

"Your rank will determine what kind of job you will get it if you pass initiation. So the higher your rank the better the job you can get. Also because there are so many of you we have allowed there to be 14 new members to pass initiation instead of 10. Which means 9 of you will be factionless by the end of this." Eric said as he walked out from the shadows. "At the end of stage one of training the bottom four ranking initiates will be cut, the rest at the end of initiation."

"The first thing we will teach you is knife throwing." Four says. He picks up three knives from the table and stand in front of the target. Four demonstrates the proper stance and how to throw the knives properly before launching all three in quick succession at the board: all three hit dead centre.

"Throw the knives properly; I'd hate to have to put you against a target while someone throws." Eric says, which causes himself Four and Six to snigger. There must be a story there somewhere.

We throw the knives all morning and only two of us seem to any good at it: Carlisle and Dylan. Eric seems to have noticed Dylan's skill in throwing knives as she hits dead centre every time. Dylan is standing next to me so I can hear everything he is saying to her.

"Where did you learn to throw like that, initiate?" Eric whispers close to her ear.

"Practice." Dylan replies in her usual quiet voice. Eric doesn't seem happy with her answer but walks back over to Four and Six who are also watching Dylan throw.

"How the hell is she doing that? I don't think she has missed, like at all." Hazel says from the other side of me.

"I don't know but even Carlisle is hitting the inner circle not the dead centre." I reply.

I line myself the same way as Dylan does and throw the knife again. I hit the inner circle; it's my best throw yet.

We practice all morning and then we are let out to have an hour's lunch.

We sit at our usual table and about 10 minutes in Four and Six sit down next to us again.

"What was all that laughing about after Eric spoke about making us targets?" Alastor asks. Four and Six exchange a look.

"If you pass initiation then maybe I'll tell you." Six says smugly.

I look behind me at the table where Dylan usually sits and once again I find her sitting on her own.

"She's sitting on her own again." I say to no-one in particular.

"There is no more room at the table. So even if we wanted to, we can't invite her over." Hazel says and follows my gaze over to where Dylan is sitting. Dylan looks up and catches Hazel and I staring at her; we turn our heads away quickly and focus on what the boys are saying. After a minute or so I turn back to see if she is still there: she isn't.


End file.
